Modern processors integrate a variety of different compute components into a single semiconductor die and can be incorporated into ever shrinking form factor computing devices. In these small form factor computing devices, processors are expected to provide the same level of performance and snappiness as traditional larger form factor computing devices. Due to form factor limitations, the size and capability of power delivery components like voltage regulators, inductors and other passive power delivery components are challenged. To ensure improved performance, a processor may desirably exit out of an idle state to an active high performance state as quickly as possible. Exiting out of an idle state oftentimes includes many different tasks, including increasing voltage to one or more components connected to the processor. However, increasing voltage at a fast rate places additional burden on power delivery components or requires increased component capability, which can adversely affect performance, cost and/or size.
Modern processors integrate multiple compute components into a single die, and a given processor design can be targeted for incorporation into a multitude of different form factor computing devices. Each individual form factor computing device comes with different power delivery capabilities and cost considerations. Extremely small form factor devices may not have the circuit board area to house a large amount of capacitors as part of a power delivery solution, and hence might have limited transient response capabilities. Large form factor devices may have additional capacitors, but adding large amounts of capacitors to the output of a voltage regulator results in larger inrush current to charge and discharge this large capacitance, which is a power tax to downstream power delivery components. In addition, more capacitance causes a cost increase.
Original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) may choose different tradeoffs, such that power delivery capabilities vary widely in different systems. However, processors offer limited flexibility in managing to specific power delivery capabilities. As such, unclaimed performance is lost or additional cost/complexity is incurred in seeking to deliver increased levels of performance.